


Favors (A 5 +1 Story)

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dating, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA, Five Times Sidney Crosby Defended Patrick Kane and the One Time Patrick Returned the Favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors (A 5 +1 Story)

**Author's Note:**

> This was first thought up many months ago and it got lost on my tumblr until I very recently dug it up.  
> Why do I always end up coming back to these two???

**1.**

Patrick can honestly say he doesn't even remember what he did. He hadn't been drunk or anything like that, he honest to God just doesn't remember. He knows it had to have been something he said, it always is, but he hadn't thought he said anything that was worth brining up over and over again.

Apparently though, a stray comment about Brad Marchand being a little ball of hate is rude and Patrick shouldn't have said it. Well, he technically didn't say it. He retweeted it from some fan, but apparently, details in this case don't matter.

Shit hit the fan pretty quickly about how he wasn't respecting others and was getting a fat head. Personally, Patrick thought the tweet was funny and it's not his fault someone didn't find it as hilarious as he did. Unfortunately, he isn't allowed to have a certain sense of humor and he's forced by several people (he's counting Jonny as three of these several people, because Jonny is just that annoying) to take down the tweet and use his twitter to apologize to Marchand and the whole fucking Bruins franchise.

He thought that afterwards, people would just chalk it up to him being 'Kaner', but someone got the smart idea to ask other players about Patrick's behavior. At first, they only asked his teammates, who mostly gave 'no comment' answers. Then, they trailed away to other teams, which turned into a shit show.

Some players were actually offended themselves at the tweet. Patrick couldn't believe it. It had just been a funny tweet. The majority of the players quoted had just simply stated that if Patrick had found it funny, that that was fine, but that he shouldn't have retweeted it.

Patrick wondered when the whole hockey world decided no one could handle chirping anymore.

The most surprising thing though, was when they questioned Sidney Crosby about the tweet.

Now, Patrick had barely ever said a word to Crosby. They've played against each other, yeah, but they don't exactly sit down and have afternoon chats. Of all the people Patrick thought would see his side of things, the last person on his list would have been Sidney Crosby (actually, it would probably be Jonny, because he argues with Patrick just to make him angry).

It was after a game against the Flyers, which the Penguins had just lost terribly, when they asked him about Patrick's tweet.

Sidney had shrugged and replied, "I thought it was funny. I mean, it was just a bit of chirping," before he started talking about how their defense was going to need more work.

Now, at first, Patrick thought the whole situation was hilarious. Everyone freaked out when they heard Sidney Crosby agreed with Patrick Kane's delinquent ways or whatever they were calling it that week. Sidney avoided answering any other questions related to Patrick, while Patrick pretended he hadn't heard what Sidney said. It worked out fine until a couple weeks later.

Patrick had decided to let the whole incident drop from his mind. He went about his days not thinking about his twitter or the media. What he couldn't stop thinking about however, was Sidney Crosby defending him. For some reason, Patrick realized, he was touched at Sidney defending him, seeing as not many people did when Patrick did stupid things.

When Patrick spends half of morning practice focusing on how to get Sidney to defend him again, he realizes he has a problem.

 

**2.**

Patrick had been planning, he swears, but the next time Sidney defends him, Patrick was actually at fault. He layed one on Oshie, a dirty hit, and Oshie went down. Luckily enough, Patrick isn't large enough for anything bad to happen, and T.J. went down smoothly, so he's fine. Nevertheless, it was still an illegal hit and people had yet to forget about the, as Sharpy liked to call it, Great Ball of Hatred: Twitter Edition.

People are once again calling him out on acting immature, even though just a few weeks ago he was turning into a surprisingly okay guy. The media once again does it's best to get a comment out of his teammates. Most tell the truth of how Patrick shouldn't have gone through with the hit, which Patrick totally agrees with and would in no way condemn anyone who says so, but that he didn't mean to hit T.J. illegally.

When most of his teammates have been drained of their comments, the reporters move on to other teams and players. Sidney isn't the last player to be interviewed about it, not like last time, but he's not the first after his teammates. When the reporters do get around to asking him, Sidney gives this impersonal reply that mirrors Jonny's robotic comments to the incident.

Sidney almost got away with it too, but one of the reporters kept asking him if Patrick should be fined for the hit and Sidney basically rants, listing points to how, while Patrick was in the wrong, the hit didn't harm anybody. Patrick should be fined for his mistake and not for something he didn't do.

"He shouldn't be condemned," Sidney had said, a determined look in his eyes.

Patrick watched the interview ten times before he finally convinces himself to stop.

 

**3.**

It once again comes back to Patrick's behavior. It's not even bad this time, just the simple fact of him bringing his mom to Biel with him, and suddenly people are calling him a pussy and other shitty things.

His mom tells him to ignore them, goes about exploring and helping Patrick when he needs it. She's nice enough to cook dinner for Patrick and Tyler before she goes out with some of the people she had met the day before.

They eat, a comfortable silence in the air, when Patrick finally asks Tyler what he thinks about Patrick bringing his mom with him.

Tyler shrugs and says, "I get it, dude. I honestly wished I had thought of it. Having my mom around, it would've been so much fun. I don't get to see her a lot when I'm in Boston, but this would've been the perfect chance to spend some time with her and to give her a little vacation."

Patrick is cheered up by Tyler's words and continues on ignoring the assholes in his life.

The lockout ends and Patrick is packing to go home when he stops to thank Tyler, helping him fold his shirts into his suitcase.

"No problem," Tyler says, smiling in return. "I was just making the points Crosby made."

"What?" Patrick asks, his hands stopping their methodic movement.

"You didn't see it? Crosby was asked about it and got angry that they were talking about something that didn't have to do with the lockout. Basically told everyone to get the fuck out of your personal business and start focusing on helping the lockout end. But, you know, nicer and more robotic."

Patrick finishes helping Tyler and is waiting on his mom as his thoughts run wild. He's biting back a smile the whole way home.

 

**4.**

They won the cup. They won the cup, _again_. Patrick is on cloud nine, his teammates right there with him, when he gets asked about the unicorn head. He's embarrassed, just a little, because what kind of guy puts a unicorn head on his own head while parading around with a beer in one hand. He wishes he was Jonny, who only crowd surfed, but was acting like he got drunk and puked in the cup or something.

He's mellowed out, and yet giddy at the same time, when he starts hearing wind of people calling him immature once again. He doesn't let it dampen his mood, not after winning the Cup a second time. The judging and comments continue, but he just let's it roll off his back, busy celebrating with his teammates and family and the Hawks organization in general.

He's having a little maintenance day, which means he's searching his own name on Google, when he sees yet another Sidney Crosby interview. There's no video, just words that could possibly be manipulated or even be fake, but they still give him a warm feeling in his chest.

_**SC:** If I had won the cup again this year, I couldn't tell you what I would be doing. I totally understand how Kane is acting. That feeling of invincibility and euphoria that comes with winning the cup. That feeling of pure joy; it gets to you. You never want it to stop._

Patrick bookmarks the page.

 

**5.**

Once again, Patrick's life proves difficult. He's living his dream, that's pretty obvious, but his actions once again cause him grief.

Getting in a fight was stupid. Somehow breaking his teammate's jaw? That was just idiotic and showed what a true failure Patrick was really turning out to be.

Patrick had gotten roughed up by Kesler, which, _screw him and his weird hair_ , and had taken a swing. A bit of a scuffle and then Shawzy had gotten in the way and Patrick hadn't been able to pull his punch back in time. Shawzy was going to be fine, not in any way angry at Patrick, but Patrick felt guilty as shit and was silently cursing Ryan Kesler out in his head. Since when could he hit that hard anyway? Patrick has cursed his body afterwards, angry that he decided to show an ability to punch only when it came to injuring his own teammate.

The shit storm and the jokes that followed aren't worth repeating. The Titanic jokes about their abusive love affair wasn't funny either, _thank you_. His teammates made their stance clear after they made sure Shawzy was cool with everything. More players stood up for him, called Kesler out on his shit, called Patrick out for giving into it, and calling Shawzy out for getting in the way when he knows better.

Patrick isn't surprised when they ask Sidney right after they're done questioning his teammates. Sidney gives the same answer most of the other players do. Saying he would say the same for anyone on his own team, sticking up for Patrick as not only a good player, but as a good person.

Patrick asks his mom what a good way to start a 'Thank You' card is.

**+1**

Sidney is outed over the summer. He was apparently dating a local guy who got tired of Sidney paying more attention to hockey then him, which, that's his job? Instead of breaking up with Sidney and letting bygones be bygones, he decides to do an interview outing Sidney and then breaking up with him only after laying slander on his name.

"What a dick," were Patrick's first words to the media when asked about the article. "Who does that, you know? Crosby wasn't ready for his sexuality to be ousted by some asshole. I wouldn't want my sexuality being thrust out into the open without my consent! What business is it to anyone besides Sidney and his partner's?"

Patrick knows he slipped up, knows he basically outed himself with his statement, but it's not like his family and his teammates and the Hawks didn't know. Patrick had been honest of his appreciation of both genders, had been told that it was no one else's business besides his to who he went out with, as long as he was discreet not only with men, but women too.

He let's the PR team take the reigns for a bit, let's them set up what they need to take control of his revelation and is surprised to find a missed call from an unknown number. He sneaks away to a quiet place and listens to it in solitude.

_"Hey, Patrick, it's Sidney. I, um, I was watching your interview and... Thanks. For what you said and for what you just did. You didn't have to... to out yourself, but you did. You don't even really know me that well, we aren't friends, but you stood up for me and I really appreciate it. So... I'm going to go. Oh! Um, thanks for the card. It was no problem. Just... telling the truth. Bye."_

Patrick is grinning, his face red in delight. He sends Sidney a text, his fingers crossed. When his ringtone goes off he scrambles to get the message open.

_so does tht mean ull say yes 2 a date w/ me?_

_...Yes._

Patrick fist pumps, excitement filling him, when he gets another text.

_But you still owe me a favor or two, so you're paying. :)_

Seabs and Jonny find him grinning stupidly at his phone. He doesn't hear the end of it for weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I use commas a lot.
> 
> I'm lumbusbabyblues on tumblr. Untile the Olympics start. Then I shall be fuckyoucanada. usa usa usa...
> 
> :D


End file.
